1. Technical Field
This invention relates to material atomizers, specifically to improved spray head for dispensing coating materials used in electrostatic painting.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art rotating heads for atomizing and dispensing paint in the electrostatic power painting industry have relied on a variety of head and nozzle configurations. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,326,598, 5,353,995, 5,368,237, 5,632,448, 5,865,380 and 5,922,131.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,598 is directed to an electro-spray coating apparatus and process utilizing precise control of filament and misgeneration. The device applies voltage to the liquid forced to have a single continuous and substantially continuous radius or curvature around a shaping structure so as to produce a series of filaments which are spatially and temporarily fixed. The number of filaments being defined can be varied by adjustment of applied voltage with the filaments breaking into uniform mists of charged droplets and are driven towards the substrate by electric fields to produce a coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,995 claims a rotary ionizing head for electrostatic application of air powder mixtures on objects fused by heat. An ionizer head is rotated by a turbine having a deflector incorporated constituting a charging electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,237 illustrates an improved spray nozzle for powder coating guns which has dual intersecting slot configurations so as under rotation to change the effective width of the coating being applied therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,448 shows a rotating power applicator for atomizing and dispensing powder utilizing a fluidized powered bed to entrain the powder fluidized in a bearing airstream and dispense same having a somewhat bell shaped interior.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,380 for a rotary atomizing electrostatic coating device having a plurality of discharge electrodes defining a band form pattern which extends outwardly along the rear side of the spray head's main body. A plurality of discharge electrodes rotate together with the spray head in the main body and charge current in the front side direction of the axis of rotation of the spray head is made uniform and increased by enhancing the painting efficiency.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,131 an electrostatic power spray coating apparatus is disclosed with a rotary spray orifice of a slot configuration to impart a flat shape to an atomized material to be dispensed therethrough.